La sangre nos llama
by majox
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**La sangre nos llama…**

**1er Capitulo!**

Su rasgada y manchada capa se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras las fuertes gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con sus saladas lágrimas, opacando su llanto. Su rostro reflejaba miedo y cansancio, precia que ya tenia horas corriendo sin rumbo por aquellas oscuras calles de Jump City, pero eso no la detendría, ella tenia que huir, salvarse… **pero de que?...** Por fin logra salir de uno de lo callejones, quedando de frente a la avenida principal, que ya por la hora se hallaba vacía, se detiene, respira profundamente, observa el cielo y a su alrededor, para comprobar si ya el peligro había pasado, y al parecer no había rastros de nada. A lo lejos ve la enorme y llamativa Torre T, la cual desde hace un par de años era su hogar, una sonrisa se refleja en su rostro mientras intenta correr hacia ella, ya no poseía su comunicador, así que sus amigos no sabían nada de ella, desde que salio felizmente de la torre, tenia que llegar lo mas pronto posible, pedir ayuda, antes de que la encontrara, tenia que descubrir la verdad, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y justo cuando intenta correr, una silueta se aparece frente a ella, la oscuridad no permite visualizarla, pero parece ser un hombre, ella intenta retroceder, pero el la abraza fuertemente, por mas que intentaba zafarse y huir, no tenia mas fuerzas, poco a poco va sintiendo como las largas garras de aquel misterioso hombre con alas, se clavan en su espalda, hiriéndola aun mas… el miedo y la desesperación de una muerte segura la hacen gritar, un desgarrador grito que espantaría a cualquiera… y justo en ese momento todo se vuelve oscuridad, y la imagen desaparece poco a poco, volviendo a aparecer, pero ahora en la habitación del líder del equipo, el cual se hallaba sentado en su cama mojada de sudor, con las sabanas fuertemente agarradas -_**Raven…-**_ susurra mientras se deja caer nuevamente en la cama, y cierra lentamente los ojos, no era la primera vez que aquellas perturbadoras imágenes dominaban su sueño, pero el se callaba esa situación, la relación que llevaba con sus amigos y sobre todo con Raven, había crecido mucho durante los ultimo meses, y no quería crear una preocupación así antes de tener pruebas de que algo extraño sucedía, así que por ahora, lo mejor era simplemente estar pendiente, y cuidarla.

Después de unos minuto de reflexionar, decide levantarse e ir a tomar un baño, luego de eso sale y se dirige a la cocina, apenas entro fue derribado por uno de los abrazos de "buenos días" de Starfire, quien ese día parecía estar muy feliz, y eso se debía a que había hecho el desayuno, cosa que en realidad no fascinaba a ninguno de los titanes… justo cuando los titanes iban a sentarse a desayunar "las delicias" de Star, se abre la puerta principal dejando entrar a Raven,

-** Buenos días**- dice la oscura chica en el mismo tono serio de siempre, mientra se dirige a la cocina, el resto de los titanes le responden el saludo, todos menos Robin, quien a penas al verla, comenzó a recordar aquel extraño y repetitivo sueño, veía a Raven corriendo, llorando, y con gotas de sangre recorriendo su cuerpo, era verdaderamente perturbador imaginársela así, pero por mas que intentara ignorarlo, esas imágenes se apoderaban de sus pensamientos.

**-Amiga Raven!! no quieres un poco de snorkbell para desayunar?-** pregunta Star con una sonrisa de orea a oreja,

-** No gracias Star, prefiero una taza de Te de hierbas-** responde Raven monótonamente, a lo que Star solo asiente con la cabeza. Todos los titanes comienzan a "desayunar" mientras que Raven solo se sienta en el sofá a leer un libro.

Ese día todo transcurría con normalidad, Cyborg y Chico bestia jugaban video juegos, mientras Star jugaba con sedita, y Raven y Robin conversaban, desde hacía días que eso era normal en ambos titanes, su amistad había crecido muchísimo, y algunos titanes pensaba que incluso iba mas allá que una simple amistad, y hasta en algunas pocas ocasiones se veía sonreír a Raven, esta ya no meditaba como antes, controlaba un poco mas sus poderes, pero aun así, no evitaba romper algo de vez en cuando.

- **A ver, ya son las 3 de la tarde… que tal si vamos a comer algo titanes?? –** Pregunta Robin a todo el equipo.

**- UNA PIZZA!!-** grita Chico Bestia mientras se le comienza a caer la baba.

-**Si Vamos amigo Robin-** Dice Star sonriente

Y así, todos los titanes se dirigieron a la pizzería, la tarde la pasaron llena de risas y sonrisas, ya los combates iban disminuyendo cada vez mas, y los titanes se dedicaban mas a su vida personal y en algunas ocasiones a divertirse, luego de comer, se fueron al parque de la ciudad, Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugaban bola apestosa, mientras Raven era el arbitro, y Robin y Star conversaban normalmente, así pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta que comenzó a anochecer, el atardecer de verdad se veía espectacular, y hasta Chic Bestia lo disfrutaba, pero su bella vista fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión proveniente del centro de la ciudad. Aunque desanimados, todos los titanes se levantaron y se fueron a averiguar que ocurría, A llegar al lugar del impacto, no se lograba ver nada, solo se oían los gritos de las personas que corrían asustadas, poco a poco el humo se fue desvaneciendo, dejando ver a un villano que los titanes jamás habían visto…tenia el aspecto de un hombre, vestía un traje gris, con una capa negra, y de su espalda salían dos alas negras, y de sus manos unas enormes garras, rápidamente Robin lo asocio con el chico de sus sueños, se acerco a Raven y le pidió que tuviera cuidado, acto que a ella la extraño mucho, luego volvió a su posición en frente de los titanes y con voz seria y decidida les ordeno atacar.

Todos los titanes comenzaron a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, pero este extraño ser parecía ser sumamente fuerte y ágil, ya la oscuridad había dominado el cielo, y eso le hacia mas fácil el trabajo a aquel oscuro villano, ya tenían mas de 2 horas luchando, Star se hallaba en el suelo, al igual que Chico Bestia ya no tenia mas fuerzas, Raven los intentaba ayudar, aquel villano la hacia sentir extraña, le provocaba un temor increíble, a parte que cada vez que se enfrentaba a el, veía como su mirada se posaba en ella, y sus poderes se volvían mas débiles…Cyborg seguía luchando, pero sus ataques no le hacían nada al misterioso chico, ya arto de la situación Robin se le para enfrente al villano…

-**Quien eres? que es lo que quieres? –** pregunta el líder serio y decidido, aunque su tono de voz se oía cansado, el chico oscuro, que hasta ahora no había mencionado ni una palabra, esboza una aterradora sonrisa, y justo después, un poder negro golpea de lleno al líder del equipo, quien cae ruidosamente al suelo… todos los titanes se hallaban casi derrotados, la única que estaba mas apta para luchar era Raven, quien levitando se acerca mas y mas al villano, los titanes la observan e intentan detenerla, pero ella estaba decidida a luchar, cuando ya esta a solo un par de metros, le lanza un increíble poder, que logra envolverlo por completo, pero a ella la deja muy débil. El monstruoso chico de alas negras queda paralizado, con los ojos en blanco, ella espera unos segundos que parecían horas a que reaccionara, pero este no lo hacia, Raven suelta un suspiro de alivio y se voltea para ir a ayudar a sus amigos, pero justo cuando se voltea, Robin logra visualizar una macabra sonrisa en el rostro del villano, la misma sonrisa que vio antes de ser atacado. **-CUIDADO RAVEN!** – Intenta advertirla el petirrojo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el villano ya rodeaba el delicado cuello de Raven con sus afiladas garras, los titanes estaban inmóviles, sabían que de cualquier movimiento podría cortarle el cuello a su amiga.

-**No te atrevas a lastimarla!-** Exige Cyborg poniéndose en pie como el resto de los titanes, pero el villano no les hacia caso, y poco a poco cerraba mas sus manos alrededor del cuello de Raven, provocando que unas gotas de sangre rodaran por el mismo, y que Raven poco a poco quedara inconciente… los titanes se sentían impotentes y desesperado, parecía que todo estaba acabado, pero justo en ese momento, una luz muy brillante comienza a golpear al villano y este rápidamente suelta a Raven, quien cae estrepitosamente al suelo, al parecer esta extraña luz comienza a hacerse mas y mas grande, parecía causarle un gran dolor al villano, hasta que lo envuelve por completo, y tras un grito desaparece, todos los titanes se hallaban impactados, Robin iba a buscar a Raven, pero de repente de la oscuridad comienza a salir otro chico misterioso, pero este era distinto, usaba una especie de bata negra, parecía ser un chico común y corriente, se acerca a Raven coloca sus manos en el cuelo de la hechicera y la misma luz blanca lo cubre dejándolo mágicamente sanado, luego la carga y se dirige a los impactados titanes….

St:** tu… tu fuiste quien destruyo al malo?-** pregunta nerviosa, mientras Robin rápidamente le arrebata a Raven de las manos.

Rb: **que le hiciste? Quien eres? Que era eso? –** Pregunta alterado.

Cy: **Robin cálmate…** - Le dice Cyborg al verlo tan alterado- **el nos ayudo… no es así?**

¿?: …

Cb: **Vamos viejo responde…**

¿?: **Yo soy Erick, lo que vieron hace unos momentos fue un demonio, uno de los demonios de Trigon, yo soy de Azarath, me encargo de controlar la aparición de estos demonios, a este lo vengo siguiendo desde allá… - **dice mientras se sacudía la ropa**. – y a tu amiga, le cure la herida...** **Por cierto, es muy poco común que una de estos demonios venga por acá, saben a que venia?**

St: **Bueno me imagino que era por nuestra amiga**

Er: **a que te refieres? –** pregunta curioso-

Rb: **A nada,** - se interpone Robin, al parecer Erick no le daba muy buena espina.

¿?: **Comprendo**- dice viendo a Robin y luego a Raven que aun estaba inconciente- **creo que lo mejor será que me valla** – comienza a hacer un conjuro pero no ocurre nada, todos los titanes lo miran expectantes – **Que? que paso? Por que no se abrió el portal?** – se pregunta a si mismo

Cb: **Pasa algo viejo?**

Er: **Perdí la conexión con Azarath**

St: **Mi amiga** **Raven es de allá, seguro que cuando despierte te podrá ayu…Ah –** se tapa la boca con las manos y suelta un grito ahogado al sentir la mirada acecina de Robin.

Er: **con que su amiga es de allá… tienes razón, quizás ella pueda ayudarme… les importaría que los acompañe hasta que despierte¡?**

Robin estuvo tentado a decirle que si, pero a pesar de todo fue el quien los ayudo y quien salvo a Raven..

Rb**: de acuerdo… hasta que despierte**.

Y así, los titanes se dirigen hacia la torre, en compañía del recién llegado, quien tras observar profundamente a Raven y esbozar una sonrisa macabra, se va…

Aquí esta este primer capitulo, espero que les guste, y xfis dejen comentarios! Bye!

Por cierto… es RxR

Majo!

Besos


	2. Chapter 2

2do Capitulo

**2do Capitulo.**

En cuestión de minutos ya Cyborg se encontraba en la enfermería examinando a Raven, mientras que el resto de los titanes y Erick esperaban en el living, Chico Bestia se estaba quedando dormido, mientras que Star conversaba amistosamente con Erick, quien solo sonreía, Robin no dejaba observarlo desconfiadamente, esperando tan solo que se llegara a equivocar con su actitud para golpearlo.

Al poco tiempo, sale Cyborg de la enfermería con los resultados de los exámenes, todos los titanes se ponen de pie al verlo, incluso Chico Bestia, quien no dejaba e frotarse los ojos por el sueño.

**Que paso Cyborg?** – Pregunta Robin preocupado mientras se acerca hacia el.

**Tranquilo viejo, ****Raven esta mucho mejor –**Observa a Erick- **Gracias por haber salvado a mi hermanita-** Todos los titanes voltean a ver a Erick mientras que Star le sonríe inocentemente.

**Hermanita?** pregunta Erick realmente desconcertado.

**Así le digo por cariño** – Dice Cyborg sonriente mientras se acerca a Erick y le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

**Y ya despertó la señorita Raven?** – Pregunta Erick seriamente.

**No, y creo que lo mejor seria dejar que duerma un rato mas, eso le hará mucho bien-** Dice Cyborg seriamente, mientras Erick pone una expresión de decepción.

**Tranquilo ****amigo Erick, puedes quedarte acá esta noche, mientras que Raven se recupera-** Dice Star felizmente.

A pesar de lo poco que le gustara esa idea, Robin solo podía aceptar, por muy mal que le cayera Erick, gracias a el, Raven se encontraba a salvo. Todos los titanes asienten con la cabeza, mientras que Cyborg le señala donde quedaba la habitación de los huéspedes.

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, todos los titanes descansaban placidamente, de verdad se lo merecían luego de la pelea pasada. Toda la torre se encontraba en total silencio, lo único que se lograba escuchar era la cerradura de una de las puertas que poco a poco se iba abriendo, dejando salir por ella a Erick, quien tras observar de un lado al otro, comienza a caminar en silencia, hacia la enfermería, al llegar, se asoma por la pequeña ventanilla, al parecer estaba sola, poco a poco y en total silencio comienza a abrir la puerta, y allí se hallaba ella, Raven, La sangre maldita. Comienza a caminar hacia ella, y con total suavidad le acariciaba el cabello mientras sonreía, a pesar de su sonrisa su mirada reflejaba odio, poco a poco su mano va bajando desde su cabello hasta el pecho de Raven, con tal suavidad, que no había logrado despertar a la hechicera, luego de sentir un par de latidos del corazón de la cuervo, comienza a recitar un extraño conjuro, Raven suelta un leve quejido mientras una luz negra entra por su pecho y sale por sus ojos pero de color blanca. Justo en ese momento Robin despierta, acababa de tener el mismo sueño de siempre, cada vez era mas real, y cada vez se sentía mas angustiado y culpable, una mal presentimiento invade su cuerpo, y el corazón le da un vuelco, no sabia por que, pero presentía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, preocupado, se levanta de su cama, se coloca rápidamente una franelilla negra y comienza a correr hacia la enfermería, nunca había sentido algo así, por fin llega al lugar deseado y sin rodeos abre la puerta, un sentimiento de alivio se cuela en su cuerpo al ver ahí, acostada y placidamente dormida a Raven, poco a poco camina hacia ella y le comienza a acariciar el cabello mientras la mira con ternura, era tan difícil pero tan increíble ver a Raven tan indefensa. Últimamente, ella había despertad mas de mil emociones en el corazón del petirrojo, pero la cobardía de este había sido demasiado grande como para dar a conocer sus sentimientos. De repente comienza a escuchar un leve sonido, y observa emocionado como Raven comienza a abrir poco a poco sus amatistas ojos… Y en cuestión de segundo sus miradas se cruzan, era tan increíble perderse en la profunda mirada del otro..

Pensamientos de Robin

Por fin despertaste mi niña, pensar por un segundo que te pude perder casi me mata… gracias al cielo estas bien, como quisiera hincarme y robarte un beso, que con silenciosas palabras te aclarara lo que me pasa contigo, pero no puedo, se que para ti tan solo soy un amigo, y tengo miedo de perderte como eso, tengo miedo a que por intentar tenerte para mi, pierda lo poco que compartimos…

Pensamientos de Raven

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? Me siento tan extraña, pero se que estoy bien, al verte me tranquilizo y me siento tan segura… que no daría por verte cada vez que despierte de un profundo sueño, cuanto no daría por que me besaras, me das tanta seguridad mi Robin, quisiera paralizar este momento, y quedarme viéndote por siempre… pero es imposible, yo no se, tengo miedo… además, se que no soy correspondida, siempre me hablas de aquella chica que tanto quieres, a pesar de no mencionar su nombre, se que es ella, se que es Star… pero esta bien, ustedes se merecen… yo estoy bien.

**Raven… Como estas? Como te sientes?** – Pregunta Robin preocupado mientras se acerca a Raven, hasta quedar a tan solo centímetros de ella. lo que provoca una ruborizacion por parte de la chica

Aquí esta el segundo Capi… espero que les guste, dejen Comentarios…si?

Sorry por la tardanza

Besos

Majo!

D


	3. Chapter 3

**Falla en los poderes!**

Raven algo confundida intenta levantarse de la cama, pero una fuerte presión en su pecho se lo impide, a pesar de que esa sensación le preocupaba no tenia ganas de angustiar a su lider mas de lo que se imagina, ya lo había estado, así que simplemente se deja caer en la cama y pregunta disimuladamente que fue lo que ocurrió, Robin se sienta en la silla de las visitas y sin rodeos comienza a contarle todo con lujo de detalles, en eso pasaron unas cuantas horas, lo suficiente como para el sol se posara en el cielo, y el resto de los titanes despertaran, a las 7 de la mañana ya todos se hallaban en la enfermería conversando con Raven, a quien después de tantas explicaciones, solo le quedaba una curiosidad.

**Y donde se encuentra el chico que me salvo?** – Pregunta curiosa. Al escuchar la pregunta, Star sale corriendo en busca de Erick, quien algo apenado entra a la habitación.

**Buenos días señorita Raven, como se siente?-** pregunta tímidamente mientras se acerca a ella, Raven se siente muy extraña al verlo, se le hacia tan familiar, pero tan distante a la vez, con un revoltijo en el estomago, Raven lo saluda y le toma la mano, acto que Robin desaprueba por completo.

**Buenos días, si no me equivoco tu eres Erick…cierto?-** pregunta ansiosa.

**En efecto… a sus servicios-** dice mientras hace una reverencia, de la cual Raven se sonroja.

**Entonces quería agradecer lo que hiciste por mí, y que en cuanto pueda, te ayudare a volver a Azarath**- dice Raven mientras se inclina en la cama.

**No se preocupe, yo la espero-** Dice mientras se retira. Al quedar nuevamente sola con los titanes, les pide que también se retiren, Raven se sentía muy incomoda luego de su fallido intento de levantarse. Los titanes duraron un momento, pero se retiraron, al quedar sola, Raven toma aire y con esfuerzo intenta levantarse nuevamente, esta vez si lo logra, pero unas extrañas sensaciones se apoderan de su cuerpo, dándoles la menor importancia, se coloca su capa, la que Cyborg había dejado encima de la silla, y sale rumbo a su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que hace es abrir la llave de la regadera y tomar una larga ducha, al salir se deja caer unos minutos en su cama, mientras deja que los últimos recuerdos de la batalla se apoderen de su mente, la sensación que le daba aquel villano, y todo lo que ocurrió con el, se convertían en recuerdos ajenos y lejanos. Al fin, luego de tres horas de haber salido de la enfermería, se dirige al living para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Al entrar al living no era lo que esperaba, los únicos que se hallaban ahí eran Chico Bestia y Erick, quienes rápidamente se acercan a ella.

**Y los demás?-** Pregunta Raven extrañada…

**Cyborg esta arreglando unos defectos del auto t, y Star, bueno, ella quería ir a comprar unas cosas y Robin la acompaño…**Una tristeza enorme invadió el cuerpo de Raven al imaginarse a Star caminando por el centro comercial tomada de la mano de Robin.

**Ah ok…** responde Raven desanimada.

**Disculpe señorita, de verdad no quiero ser fastidioso, pero ansío mucho regresar a Azarath, será que me pueda ayudar?** pregunta Erick con un tono de voz encantador.

**Se me había olvidado, claro que te ayudare… por favor denme un permiso…**

**No deberíamos esperar que lleguen los demás**? – Pregunta Chico Bestia.

**Yo puedo hacer esto sola, gracias! **– responde Raven seria.

Chico Bestia y Erick se alejan mientras que Raven comienza a recitar un hechizo, los chicos permanecen expectantes, pero al parecer nada ocurría… Raven sorprendida intenta recitar nuevamente el hechizo, pero con el mismo resultado, confundida y consternada de no poder realizar sus hechizos sale corriendo fuera del living, dejando a Chico Bestia sorprendido, mientras que Erick la sigue.

Raven se detiene a la orilla de la azote, mientras que Erick permanece unos metros atrás…

**Que ocurre? Estoy segura de que dije bien el hechizo!** – Dice sin mirar a Erick

**Tranquila señorita, de seguro aun esta agotada?…** - Dice mientras se acerca mas a ella y le posa una mano en la espalda… **yo puedo esperar-** Raven se hallaba sorprendida, Erick le daba una sensación de suma tranquilidad, se sentía en confianza con el, era casi la misma confianza que sentía al hablar con Robin.

**Por favor solo dime Raven…De que parte de Azarath eres?** – le pregunto tras unos minutos de silencio, mientras se sienta a la orilla de la azotea…

**Soy del templo de Palesta** – Dice mientras se sienta a su lado…. **Y ust… y tu?**...

Y así comienzan a hablar de todo un poco, para Raven era un alivio poder conversar con alguien después de todo, bueno, aun tenia Robin, pero ella sentía que estaba estorbando en su relación con Starfire… y quería entrometerse lo menos posible, así que lo mejor era alejarse de el un poco.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, se dieron cuenta al ver como poco a poco se iba ocultando el sol, Raven sorprendida de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo mientras hablaba con Erick, decide levantarse e ir al living, de seguro sus amigos ya habían llegado.

**Vienes? –** Le pregunta a Erick que no se había movido,

**No gracias, me agrada la vista…-** Dice mientras sonríe, una sonrisa macabra que Raven no logra ver… y que solo nosotros como lectores conocemos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Listo, Raven quedo sin poderes… mi venganza por fin tomara rumbo… hoy comenzara mi plan…**_

Esa noche todos los titanes se hallaban en el living, Star y Robin conversaban mientras Cyborg y Chico bestia jugaban video juegos, Raven intentaba leer un libro, pero se detiene al sentir una presencia detrás de ella, **-tengo una idea-** escucha decir a Erick, a lo que ella disimuladamente se levanta y lo sigue con rumbo a la azotea…

**-¿Cuál es tu idea?-** pregunta la joven curiosa

**-Fui a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad y ****ví una enorme biblioteca oscura **

**-**

Raven se tensa al recordar los últimos acontecimientos que allí ocurrieron.

**-Entiendo, crees que ****allí podrás encontrar una forma de volver a Azarath cierto??-** deduce la hechicera mientras el joven solo acierta

**-No solo eso, es muy extraño lo que te esta pasando, puedo sentir que eres una persona muy poderosa, es inaudito que por una pelea te hayas quedado sin poderes… tenemos que ver que hechizo te hizo aquel demonio, o qu****e te pudo haber pasado-** Raven solo asiente pensativa, realmente ella sospechaba lo mismo

**-No es mala idea, le avisare a mis amigos y ****vendré para irnos-** dice Raven mientras se encamina al living, pero Erick la detiene.

**-Mejor no le digamos nada, seguro se preocuparan o algo… vendremos ****rápido-** Raven se sintió extraña en ese momento, la mirada de Erick cambio ligeramente, pero ella decidió ignorarlo…

**-Mejor les aviso-** Dice soltándose del brazo de Erick **–espérame aquí-**

Al entrar al living todos voltean a verla, todos menos Robin, que o se hallaba en ese lugar.

**-¿Y Robin?-** pregunta monótonamente

**- Fue a realizar unos informes-** responde una feliz Star, Raven queda unos minutos pensativa…

**-****Saldré un momento con Erick, vamos a ver si encontramos una solución y el pueda irse nuevamente a Azarath-** Sus amigos no parecían tener inconveniente.

**-Cuídate Raven-** Dijo Cyborg sonriendo, cualquier cosa llévate tu comunicador.

**-de acuerdo-** Responde la chica oscura seriamente mientras sale de la habitación con rumbo a la azotea, donde un malintencionado Erick la espera ansioso.

Llegan a la biblioteca en minutos gracias a un hechizo de teletransportación Básico realizado por Erick, decididos pero con distintas intenciones, ambos jóvenes entran en la oscura biblioteca.

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, Raven ya llevaba cerca de dos horas leyendo cientos de libros, hasta que por fin consigue algo que piensa, le podría servir, voltea en busca de Erick, quería mostrarle su hallazgo y saber que opinaba el, para ver si hacia regresaban a la torre, honestamente estaba cansada, pero el chico no aparecía, busca alrededor hasta que una voz le revela su paradero _**–Raven-**_ era la voz de Erick, provenía de las profundidades de la biblioteca, algo asustada comienza bajar el largo camino, llama a su acompañante pero este nada que responde, entra en una habitación que le resultaba realmente aterradora, justo en la habitación donde ella se transformo en portal, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al recordar aquellas escenas.

**-Raven-** Dice el chico acercándose a ella **-¿Por qué no me habías mostrado este tan maravilloso lugar?-** dice mirando a su alrededor** – Hay magia en todo esto- **

**-Erick salgamos de ****aquí****-** dice nerviosa **–creo que encontré algo que te puede servir**- Le toma la mano y lo lleva rumbo a las escaleras, pero Erick se suelta de un tiron.

**-Que lenta eres, no entiendes que ya yo ****encontré lo que buscaba-** Raven lo mira confundido **–Aun no sabes quien soy, ni siquiera puedes identificarme sin tus poderes, sin ellos ere una maldita humana, creo que por eso te los quite-** se ríe malévolamente mientras Raven busca su comunicador desesperada **-¿buscas esto?- **dice mientras saca el famoso aparatito prácticamente destruido **- Ooops, se me cayo-** vuelve a reírse

**-¿Quién eres en realidad?-** pregunta mientras retrocede, en su rostro se notaba el miedo **-¿que haces aquí?**

**-¿Qué que hago aquí?-**pregunta enfadado **- este debería ser mi reino, yo debería ser el rey de todo esto pero tu lo arruinaste todo, ahora soy un simple demonio cualquiera, una burla… el hijo del derrotado Trigo-** A Raven se le hela la sangre al escuchar esas palabras

**-¿Hijo de Trigon?****- **pregunta confundida

**-****Así es hermanita**- parecía gozar el sufrimiento y la confusión de Raven** –Yo soy el hijo de Trigon, pero con una verdadera demonio, la mas poderosa de todas. Yo tenia un gran destino, pero tu lo destruiste y yo he venido a recuperarlo, Trigon iba a adueñarse de este mundo, y posteriormente de todo el universo, yo iba a ser el segundo al mando, el heredero… -** la mira con odio y asco **–Te maldije el día en que supe que ibas a nacer, era imposible que un demonio como yo tuviese como hermana a una maldita impura, una media humana, aunque sabia que eras necesaria para lograr nuestro cometido, pero lo arruinaste todo –** Raven estaba shockeada, solo escuchaba el horror en silencio **–Pero investigando descubrí que aun existe una solución-** se acerca a Raven y la toma del cuello, ella ni siquiera se mueve**- tu eres mi solución, ¿sabias que tu nunca derrotaste a Trigon? ¿Sabias que el sigue con vida?-**se ríe malévolamente, **-lograste debilitarlo, y al ser el portal y cerrarte lo dejaste prisionero en esta basura que llamas tu hogar, en la Tierra… pero yo lo sacare de aquí, lo levare a donde pertenece, recuperara su fuerzas y volverá por la venganza… y justo en ese momento tu y tus amigos caerán, el mundo se convertirá en tinieblas y yo junto con mi padre venceré.-** Raven se quedaba sin aire y débilmente intentaba zafarse de las manos de Erick, quien de un momento a otro la suelta lanzándola contra la pared

–**No ****conseguirás mi ayuda, con Trigon estaba confundida, por eso hice lo que hice, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no te ayudare-**Dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible, si con mis amigos logramos vencer a Trigon, haremos mismo contigo- Erick ríe mientras con sus poderes lanza a Raven por los aires, quien sin poder defenderse se deja llevar, gotas de sangre y sudor recorren su cuerpo, parecía imposible salir de esa situación. Se levanta luego de su última caída, y con su puño derecho limpia una gota de sangre que resbala de su labio.

**-No te preocupes hermana,**** te daré chance**- Dice mientras un poder negro lo envuelve, Raven comienza a ver como empieza a transformarse y aprovecha para así subir hacia la ciudad, los segundos parecían eternos, ese parecía ser su fin, necesitaba comunicarse con sus amigos, necesitaba su ayuda. Suspira al ver que estaba llegando a la superficie, estaba lloviendo y ella estaba agotada, cuando esta apunto de pasar la puerta siente como un aleteo se aproxima a ella y una risa única inunda su cabeza y una brisa helada mueve su desgarrada capa.

**-No llegaras muy lejos-** la voz de lo que se suponía, era su hermano, la hacia temblar, unas lagrimas inundaron sus mejillas, tenia mucho miedo, pero eso no evito que tomara fuerzas y siguiera su camino, sube la vista y ve como un demonio de alas negras, y largas garras vuela sobre su cabeza, era el. Parecía imposible seguir, huir…Por fin logra salir de uno de lo callejones, quedando de frente a la avenida principal, eleva su mirada pero al parecer no había rastros de nada. A lo lejos ve la enorme y llamativa Torre T, en la cual se hallaba su solución, una sonrisa se refleja en su rostro mientras intenta correr hacia ella, tenia que llegar lo mas pronto posible, pedir ayuda, antes de que… ya era demasiado tarde, y justo cuando intenta correr, una silueta se aparece frente a ella, la oscuridad no permite visualizarla, pero era el, ella intenta retroceder, pero el la abraza fuertemente, por mas que intentaba zafarse y huir, no tenia mas fuerzas, poco a poco va sintiendo como las largas garras de su hermano se clavan en su espalda, hiriéndola aun mas…_**-Las escrituras no dicen nada de tu alma, solo hablan de tu cuerpo, y si no me quieres ayudar, entonces tu cuerpo será la solución, lo utilizare para el portal, así no tenga vida –**_ Estaba perdida, el miedo y la desesperación de una muerte segura la hacen gritar, un desgarrador grito que espantaría a cualquiera… y justo en ese momento todo se vuelve oscuridad

Robin se estira mientras entra al living, había trabajado mucho, ya su amigos estaban dormidos, el único que estaba despierto era Cyborg, quien se había demorado haciéndole unos ajustes a su auto T.

-**Cy, Y eso que estas despierto tan tarde?-** Pregunta el joven líder mientras busca un vaso de agua

**-Estaba haciendo unos ajustes en el auto T-** responde orgulloso.

**-Conectaste la alarma de seguridad?-** Pregunta Robin mientras toma un trago de agua.

**-Lo iba a hacer, pero estaba esperando que Raven y Erick regresaran**- Al escuchar esas palabras el líder rompe el vaso que tenia en la mano

**-Donde esta Raven? Como la dejaste ir con el?-** pregunta alterado

–**Fue a la biblioteca con Erick, sus poderes estaban fallando, y quería investigar como regresar a Erick a Azarath-** se defiende Cyborg, pero justo en ese momento un mal presentimiento alberga el cuerpo de ambos, mientras a lo lejos un grito les hela la sangre.

No me odien, se que no tengo excusas para mi demora, pero vengo decidida! acabo de comenzar a escribir una historia original, por cierto también habla de demonios =D… y para mi es muy importante continuarla, y terminarla… así que me dije, como vas a comenzar un nuevo proyecto dejando unos incompletos… leí nuevamente lo que había escrito, por cierto hay cosas que quise cambiar xD… y decidí terminarlo… espero que alguien que lo haya leído en mi mejor época no me odie y le guste la continuación…. Gracias a todos… xfa coméntenme… si??

Por cierto… voy a hacer lo mismo con el resto de mis fics inconclusos… creo que es uno o dos mas que están aquí en esta misma pagina… xD aunque los otros si están re-largos =(


	5. FINAL

Era increíble…sola, sin poderes, y con él. Robín estaba desesperado, activa la alarma y sus amigos salen rápidamente de sus habitaciones.

**¿Que paso viejo?** –pregunta chico bestia bostezando.

**Raven está en peligro, Rápido**…- Anuncia el líder del grupo

No tuvieron que buscar mucho, apenas salieron de la torre visualizaron su objetivo. A unos cuantos metros de la torre vieron como un demonio muy parecido al de la última pelea tomaba en los brazos a una inconsciente Raven.

**NO!** Grita Robín mientras es llevad por Star hasta el lugar de los hechos.

**Quien eres? Que le hiciste a nuestra amiga?** Pregunta una Star furiosa mientras sus manos y sus ojos se iluminan de verde.

**Suéltala Erick. –**Ordena Robín, todos los titanes se impresionan, no podían creer que fuera el mismo Erick con el que la dejaron salir escaso tiempo atrás.

**Jajajaja Por lo menos uno de ustedes es inteligente. Que la suelte?? Para que?? Para el funeral??-** Los titanes sueltan un grito ahogado, no podía creer lo que acababan de ori.

**Es mentira. Raven no puede estar muerta – **Chico bestia se transforma en tigre y se dispone a atacar

**No me crees??** -Toma el cuerpo de Raven por el cuello y lo eleva en el aire, como si fuese un trofeo, ella ni se mueve. Los titanes piensan lo peor…

**No- **Star tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

**Maldito!!** Dice Cyborg disparando uno de sus rayos pero este fue inofensivo, ya que Erick lo desvaneció en el aire.

**Cuidado con mi hermana-** Dice depositando a Raven en el suelo.

**Hermana?**

**Raven nunca les dijo? Somos hijos del mismo padre-** Los titanes estaban impresionados y espantados. No emitían palabra alguno. La imagen del demonio y de su compañera aparentemente muerta los aterrorizaba.

**Ahora juguemos- **Dice Erick luego de acostar a Raven y prepararse para luchar.

Una de las batallas más difíciles acababa de comenzar, y sin la ayuda de Raven, parecía imposible vencer. Erick desvanecía todo tipo de ataque en su contra; Pero los suyos siempre acertaban. Era increíblemente veloz y tenía la capacidad de desaparecer en el aire. Ya los titanes tenían más de 1 hora luchando, se encontraban cansados, heridos… pero no planeaban darse por vencidos… No sabían que podían ocurrir si perdían, pero no estaban dispuestos a averiguarlo. Robín aprovecho la lucha para acercarse al Raven, estaba agitado y se sentía culpable, el sabia que esto podía ocurrir, el lo había soñado, nunca confió en Erick; pero aun así lo dejo entrar a la torre, poniendo en riesgo la vida de los demás. Toma a la joven oscura entre sus brazos **-Raven despierta por favor-** La mueve delicadamente, pero la joven no responde. El joven petirrojo intenta tomarle el pulso y su corazón se detiene al no poder sentirlo. Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Raven había muerto, y el no hizo nada para detenerlo. Una lagrima estuvo a punto de rodar por su mejilla, pero Erick no le dio tiempo, y Robín sin dase cuenta ya se hallaba en el suelo, inmóvil, atacado por uno de los ataques del demonio. Intenta levantarse pero el dolor físico no se lo permitió, y el emocional tampoco lo impulsaba. Ve como Erick vuelve a tomar a Raven entre sus brazos y se dirige con ella hasta la biblioteca.

Robín estaba a punto de dejarse caer, de darse por vencido, hasta que voltea su mirada y ve como una adolorida Star lucha por levantarse, mientras un herido Cyborg intenta ayudar a Chico Bestia… Lo había entendido, había perdido a una titán y no iba a darse el lujo de perder a otro. Con esfuerzo se levanta y ayuda al resto de sus amigos, Algo tramaba Erick y había que detenerlo. La muerte de su amiga no podía ser en vano.

Decididos entran a la biblioteca, apenas podían caminar, pero estaba en su obligación de héroes proteger a la ciudad luchando hasta el final. Al entrar vieron que toda la parte de arriba parecía estar destruida, un hilo de sangre en el suelo les indica el camino, El horror d saber a quién pertenecía esa sangre los mataba por dentro, pero ninguno emitía palabra alguna. A paso firme comienzan a bajar las profundas escaleras, sin saber que podían encontrarse al final de las mismas.

Al llegar lo primero que notan el suelo es el telecomunicador destruido de su amiga. Un sonido los hace voltear. Justo en el punto donde una vez estuvo la mano donde Raven se convirtió en portal, yacía la joven mantenida en el aire por un hechizo de levitación, a pocos metros en el aire se encontraba su hermano Erick, quien parecía disfrutar el momento, y apenas se percato de su presencia.

**Son muy persistentes, bueno espero que disfruten ver el final del comienzo- **Dice Erick sonriendo macabramente.

**El único final que habrá aquí será el tuyo. TITANES AL ATAQUE!**

Los 4 titanes comenzaron a atacar juntos, uno tras es otro. Los rayos de Star y Cyborg le abrían paso a los discos de Robín, quien volaba por el aire sobre un dinosaurio verde. Al ver como se acercan los ataques, Erick solo emite una macabra sonrisa, mientras intenta desaparecerlos, pero para su sorpresa estos siguen su camino y lo golpean de lleno.

**¿Qué ocurre?- **Erick estaba confundido

Rápidamente intenta hacer un conjuro para acabar de una vez por todas con los titanes, pero sus hechizos habían perdido la fuerza casi en su totalidad.

El conjuro que mantenía a Raven volando se desvanece y los titanes ven aterrados como el cuerpo de su amiga cae. Robín logra atraparlo en el aire mientras ve sorprendido Raven resplandece, como si estuviese envuelta por un poder blanco, no entiende por que, pero un sentimiento de alivio se apodera de él.

Erick no parecía entender nada, estaba confundido, se sentía indefenso, de repente comienza a brillar y los titanes ven asombrados como su trasformación se invierte volviendo a ser el Erick que ellos conocían. Chico Bestia y Cyborg aprovechan el momento para atacarlo pero Robín los detiene con una simple señal. Un poder blanco escapa del cuerpo de Erick y golpea el cuerpo de Raven, Robín quien tenía en brazos a la hechicera sale disparado en el aire, mientras que Raven queda levitando en el mismo lugar. Este poder comienza poco a poco a crecer mas y mas , hasta formar una enorme bola de energía blanca que sale disparado hasta Erick quien por más que intenta detenerlo, lo recibe, haciéndolo desaparecer en el acto, pero para nunca más volver… Restos de aquella energía golpean uno a uno a cada uno de los titanes, sanándole las heridas. Aquello parecía un milagro.

La habitación que por unos momentos pareció altamente iluminada vuelve a quedar a oscuras, y Raven cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

Todos los titanes se hallaban alrededor de la joven, esperando verla despertar y que les explicara lo ocurrido. Pero eso no parecía ocurrir. La sonrisa que por un momento invadió el cuerpo del joven petirrojo desvaneció, mientras mueve suavemente a la hechicera, como si buscara despertarla de un dulce sueño. La desesperación recorrió el cuerpo de los titanes al no obtener respuesta de su compañera, pero el alivio los invadió al ver como de repente su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al compas de su respiración. Robín la aprieta fuertemente contra su cuerpo mientras besa su frente. **Es hora de volver.**

Raven paso unos meses en coma, todos los titanes la acompañaban, le hablaban, le leían algunos de sus libros, esperando a que despertara, Robín le dedicaba a su amiga todo el tiempo que anteriormente le dedicaba exageradamente al trabajo. Comprendió que mas valía a vida de un inocente a la muerte de un criminal.

6 meses después Raven por fin despertó, sus amigos la recibieron con una fiesta sorpresa y trataron de no mencionar nunca lo que había ocurrido, solo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario. La relación entre Robín y Raven creció mas allá de una amistad, así que decidieron formar su vida secreta fuera del trabajo, Como Dick y Rachel, una pareja normal, aunque algo misteriosa que vivía en una mansión fuera de la ciudad.

Lo mismo ocurrió con el resto de los titanes, a pesar de que seguían salvando al mundo, también se ocuparon de sus propias vidas, trayendo al mundo a los que un día, seguirían su camino y se convertirían en los nuevos héroes de Jump City.

Fin.

Chicas gracias por estar pendiente de mis historias… No vuelvo a prometer nada, jaja porque no lo cumplo, pero bueno, aquí está el final… espero que les guste.


End file.
